


Restless Sleep

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Frisk, Biting, Blood, F/M, HorrorTale Sans, Horrortale Papyrus, Horrortale frisk, I need help, JUST, Jealous Sans, Licking, NSFW, Possessive Sans, Smut, Too Innocent Papyrus, Wrongful Imprisonment, but I love him, no, please don't read this, read something else, this is horrortale what did you expect?, this sans is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk thought he wants to help her. </p><p>His light tapping on the hard wood and how he place his bony hand in his skull near his black eyesocket.</p><p>The real monster lurks in the dark but Frisk also realized that sometimes the light is not worth reaching out for.</p><p>//////</p><p>In the Horrortale AU where Frisk struggles to escape from the most feared skeleton in the underground. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU so much. It's just so gooood. 
> 
> Thank you @Sour-Apple-Studios for making this AU, I love you're art. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> Also, thank you @0takunek0 (*ΦωΦ*) for helping me with this fic.
> 
> @0takunek0 tumblr: http://0takunek0.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr: http://crowbutter.tumblr.com
> 
> If you don't like it please don't read it. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Sans went up the stairs and walked towards his room. The dark house was lit up a little with Sans red eye. Pap was already asleep after he cooked his favorite spaghetti. Sans wondered if Frisk was awake at this time and tried again to escape after what happened earlier.

Sans was loving how Frisk was trying to run away from him, her scared face and her begging to leave her alone. It was her fault she decided to jump out of the kitchen window. Can't say he wasn't impressed when she got a little far from home. She was about to exit Snowdin when Sans caught up to her. He could have easily captured her but it was far too amusing for him to stop her so early.

Sans dragged her back, kicking and screaming for someone to help her, but no one came. Who would if the person who was dragging you was the most feared skeleton in the underground. After they got back from their little trip they went down to business instantly. Sans kicked and punched her, yelling at her and scolding her about leaving the house and that she will never learn a thing if he didn't do anything to punish her.

There was so much blood, using his axe to make new scars on Frisk's skin was one of his favorite things to do when she misbehaves. He teleported and he was instantly inside his room. It was hard to use magic, it takes so much of you're energy. Sans's blood red eye was only focused on one particular person and that is Frisk sleeping in his bed.

Sans couldn't help but be drawn to Frisk, she was so intoxicating. He walked towards her sleeping form and stared down at her on the edge of the left side of the bed. It was a dark room and you can't see much inside, there's no windows and the door has no handle. It was the best place for her to be in.

Sans wanted Frisk for so long, he couldn't even remember when he started to love her the way he does now. All he knows that at first, he wants to kill her so bad for food. Frisk just looks so delicious but now he couldn't think of her as a food anymore, in fact, he couldn't settle his dick down with just his bony hands anymore. He couldn't go on a day without masturbating while thinking of her.

He trembled a little, Frisk just looks so beautiful right now. Her eye's closed and she was so pale. Her dress made her look like a sleeping princess. He smiled and crawled on the bed on top of her. The blood stain on the bed was still fresh, when he dipped his hand down, the blood would cover his bony palm. It wasn't that long when he left, there was still blood on Frisk. He wants to touch himself so bad, so he did.

Sans covered his hands with Frisk's small droplets of blood and he touched himself, with his bloody hands. The blood making its way down his member and on the floor. His teeth parted, breathing in and out while he strokes himself. He was on top of Frisk, her closed eyes and uneven breaths turned him on. His body trembled, he touched her lips with his bony right hand while the left sensually touched the tip of his now erect cock. He dipped down and kissed the sleeping angel who was dropped down from this hell hole called the underground.

Sans took his tongue out and forced his way inside of Frisk's mouth. Licking her teeth and playing with her unmoving tongue. While he moved his tongue, he slowly stroked his member. Sans wasn't a nice guy, and he will never be a nice guy but he will be a little nice just this once.

He let go of his erect member and pushed himself away from Frisk. He took his time to lift Frisk's skirt up a little. Going to his fantasy world where Frisk would tease him endlessly while swaying her hips and lifting her skirt for him to show some of her sweet skin.

He dipped down again to kiss her left leg. Slowly caressing the soft skin with his left hand on Frisk's right leg. He fully flipped the skirt up while the cloth plopped down gently on Frisk's slightly viewed stomach. Her panties were white, with no design. He was slightly disappointed, but he didn't mind. He took his tongue out and gently licked Frisk's inner thigh. Frisk shivered, but because of the severe beating she received earlier, she was still unconscious. He gripped the garter and ripped it. He tore the white fabric into shreds and threw it over his shoulder. He stared at Frisk's inner thigh with lust in his eyes.

Sans stared for a moment before he touched it. Exploring it with his bony fingers. He touched a small bud and he saw Frisk tremble a little, letting a sigh leave her lips. He licked his teeth. Hungry for more, he rubbed the little bud gently again. Frisk jerked awake, but still slightly unconscious. A wave of small little pleasure against the overwhelming pain gave her a small tinge of satisfaction.

Sans grinned, his smile could creep out anyone who would see it. Besides his bloody clothes and broken skull. He licked his teeth again and decided to spread her folds to get a clear view of her entrance. His face got closer to her womanhood and he pulled his long tongue out and gave Frisk's womanhood a lick. Frisk jerked, the sensation went up to her brain. She was fully awake but immobile. The cut off limb, bruises, scars and dried blood made her sick to her stomach. Sans laughed as he saw Frisk gag a little before coughing.

He gripped her legs painfully and Frisk whined in pain. "Don't ya move now kid, or else I'll bring you're other hand down." Sans growled, his anger showing in his eye's, the corner of his mouth was down. Frisk trembled, new wet tears forming in her left eye. She lost an arm and an eye. She doesn't want to lose anything essential to escape anymore so she remained silent. Her right eye was closed but the blood stopped.

Sans didn't regret giving the eye to Papyrus, his brother was happy after he receive something from Frisk for his birthday. He thanked her with glee as she cried, painfully cupping her now empty socket. She cringed again by the painful memory.

"Hey now kid, what with the face?" Sans grip lessened and he gently stroked the now bruising skin. "Don't tell me you don't want this? You always say that you want to make every monster happy." He gave another lick on Frisk's woman hood. "You always say to be good, to be nice, to be friendly to every monster you meet." He inserted a finger inside Frisk, gently pumping in and out, she jerked, letting out a painful whine. She was tight, Sans would enjoy Frisk warming his bed tonight. "You always smile, always polite." He inserted another and Frisk jerked again. She cringed when she felt the overwhelming pain on her sides again where she was kicked. "Even if you're so scared." His left eye brightened and his creepy smile widened.

"Don't worry kid, I'll take good care of ya. I'll make sure that you will have a darn good time."

He inserted another finger, Frisk decided to stop moving too much or stop responding to his sinful touches. She gritted her teeth, as she felt his fingers pumped in and out. She tried to inhale and exhale a little to neutralize her beating heart but the pain in her sides while she does stops her from taking in air. Her tears never stopped falling as she felt Sans now stretching her. "Are ya a virgin kid? Heh, I don't mind if ya are or not. As long as ya tell me who's you're first." Sans liked the feeling of wetness in his fingers now.

"W-why do I-I ne-need to te-tell y-you?" Frisk stuttered, her only eye stared at deep red ones. Sans smile tightened, his eyes glared at her. "So then I could kill 'em kid, nobody gets you're first time without 'em getting their heads cut off." Frisk's shivered as she chocked at her own spit. She coughed and felt saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth to her cheek.

"Is there someone kid? Is there someone who did?" Sans pulled his finger out of her entrance and Frisk gave out a disappointed sigh. Frisk kept her trembling mouth shut, she was still a virgin. She just doesn't want to give Sans the satisfaction of him getting her first. Sans was a skeleton monster, he doesn't know about human anatomy, he won't know if she is or not.

Her silence made Sans rage. His mind going through a lot of monsters who possibly got to her before him. Sans growled and roughly spread Frisk's legs, her efforts to close it failed. Sans immediately tried to discard his dirty and ripped black shorts. "You're mine now kid, and whoever gets to ya will get fucking murdered, do ya understand me?" Sans clawed on Frisk's legs making her painfully cry out. Blood dripped down her legs, down to her butt and on the floor. It won't be long before she dies of blood loss or starvation.

"Now tell me, who was you're first." Sans growled, positioning himself in front of Frisk. Frisk cried but she didn't answer Sans's question. Sans glared, he roughly grabbed Frisk's chin. **"TELL ME!"** He screamed, his teeth bared, dried blood was on Sans cheek and jaw. Frisk closed her eye's, instantly regretting her decision, "N-No o-one, I-I'm s-stil-" She was cut off, her head instantly went to the right when Sans slapped her. She cried and kept coughing, her cheek began to go red.

 **"LIAR! IT'S MONSTER KID ISN'T IT!?** Or was it someone else?" Sans kept gazing down at Frisk. His voice making her tremble in fear. It was deep and scary whether it's loud or barely above a whisper. "Doesn't matter." Frisk jerked again at the sound of his voice, the pain on her side won't go away. **"I'LL JUST KILL THEM ALL."** He chuckled, it was deep and sinister.

There was no warning or hints, he pushed his member on Frisk's entrance. Taking him all in, Frisk cried out in pain as her walls were instantly invaded. She was stretched earlier but it wasn't enough to be able to make it painless. Blood poured down her woman hood and Sans smiled in sadistic satisfaction. He thrusted in and out slowly but this didn't help Frisk at all. The pain was still there and it was too soon for him to move.

"P-Please, s-stop." She whispered, it was quiet but it was full of pain. Sans ignored her and put Frisk's leg around him, he gripped the bruise that formed earlier and Frisk let out another cry. Sans let out a small, deep chuckle. After he made sure that Frisk's legs are around him, he went down at eye level with Frisk. His glowing red eyes can be seen on her dark brown ones full of tears. He kept pushing and Frisk kept on crying. The pain soon became pleasure as Frisk found herself sighing and moaning. The pain still lingering but it's unnoticeable.

Sans slow thrust became erratic, his movements became rough as he and Frisk started to sweat. "Come on kid, make some more noise. I like it when ya sing." His tongue licked Frisk's neck up to her jaw. Sans pulled her up against his chest, Frisk gasping as she felt Sans's hand brush past against her bruised sides. Sans placed his bony hands on Frisk's back making her whine in pain. The scars are finally healing but some are still fresh.

Sans licked and sucked on Frisk's neck as he kept on diving deep into her womanhood. Frisk holding back some of the moans she doesn't want him to hear. Sans growled and bit Frisk's shoulder making her cry out in pain again. Blood was slowly going down her breast and her back, coating her dress, as Sans bit deeper. Frisk was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. She doesn't know what to feel anymore.

Sans let go and licked the new wound on her neck, to show everybody that she was his. Sans doesn't need it anyways cause Frisk won't be leaving the house anymore but it looks good on her. He kept thrusting, pounding in and out of her. Frisk's walls began to tighten around Sans as he kept on erratically moving inside of her. Frisk's vision turned white as she climaxed, she didn't realize she was moaning and screaming until she got down from her high, her throat sore.

Sans thrusts were animalistic, he gripped Frisk's waist forming new bruises. Frisk stared at him, her eye's swollen. She doesn't want this, she just wants to die and reset, maybe if she got the chance, she could just kill herself and end the torment. Her captor was evil and sadistic, she would never know how long it would take for her sanity to leave her as well.

"A l-little more." He panted and moaned Frisk's name over and over while he pushed himself hard into her. Frisk was going to slip into unconsciousness again as she felt her vision darken. **"FRISK!"** Sans yelled while he climaxed, buried deep inside of her. Sans thrusted a little bit more before pulling out and lazily plopping to Frisk's side.

Frisk was now unconscious and Sans pulled the blood coated covers over them. His smile was wide and too creepy, he played with her hair whispering such lewd and sweet things in her ear like as if Frisk was listening. In his fantasy world, Frisk was giggling and blushing at his advances while she accepted them whole heartedly. He didn't sleep that night, he just stayed awake looking at Frisk's sleeping face. He can't wait for later once he gets his energy back. They are both up for a darn good time.

**Author's Note:**

> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)
> 
> ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\
> 
> (۶ૈ ۜ ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )۶ૈ=͟͟͞͞ ⌨
> 
> Sums up all my thoughts.


End file.
